


Wolf & I

by Airy (hn209486)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hn209486/pseuds/Airy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never leave me,” She breathed against him, and he did not reply, but did breath with her. </p><p>“Never leave me.” He finally replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf & I

Silk flowing over her body, the smell of fresh spindleweed—her new favorite, the ones that bloomed simply and perfectly under her touch in the gardens of Skyhold. The glow of her palm, lighting up the area around her in calming green light, and the feeling of strong arms around her torso, arms that pulled her in closer as her mind oriented itself, the deep green sky spinning around over them as the grass nestled around their forms.  
  
Malinche turned in the arms, which loosened to allow her, and smiled at the man before her. The soft pink of his lips. The arch of his cheekbones. The deep, sorrowful eyes that seemed to echo deep within her. The man she loved, and would continue to love. His hand reached up to push one perfectly curly strand of hair away from her face, thumb reaching out to trace the side of her face, and she leaned in.  
  
Their lips pressed together with soft tenderness. Hers parted slowly, and his more quickly, but with just the right amount of force, his head tilted for better access as he rolled over, leaving her lying with her back in the grass as one arm perched himself over her. In between his arms, there were no demons. There was no worry of the Inquisition. There was no concern over the mark on her hand. With his lips on hers, she could easily forget the life she lived.  
  
He parted the soft kiss slowly, leaving it with a certain innocence, a certain purity as he smiled down at her, fanning her hair out on either side of her face with one hand.  
  
“Vhenan, you are so beautiful.” His voice seemed to echo around her, and her own smile greeted him. She rose her arms up, wrapping them lightly around his neck, pulling him down to meet her mouth in another kiss. Above them, the green of the sky seemed to pulse, and if she had paid enough attention, she would have noticed that flowers bloomed on either side of them, spreading far and wide. Spindleweed, the plant of deep sorrow, coloring their little forest cove with deep red.  
  
“Never leave me,” She breathed against him, and he did not reply, but did breath with her.  
  
He slowly stood up, taking her hand in his and pulling her up with no effort, as if she truly was light as a feather, flush against his chest. His arm coiled around her waist, and he brought his face close to her ear. The intimacy, even in sweet innocence, with no sex in mind, made her shiver, “Never leave _me,”_ He finally replied.  
  
“Of course,” and she took his hand, and they swayed there, with the spindleweed and grass flowing around them with some invisible breeze that did not exactly exist in whatever area this was. They kissed again, under that sky that did not match the real one, when Malinche truly stopped to try and think about it, and this time when he broke the kiss, he spun her around so his hands rested on her shoulders and her back was against his chest, hugging her once around the torso and pressing a soft kiss against her neck. His familiar wolf jaw necklace suddenly fell around her neck, and he pointed into the distance.  
  
“Look.”  
  
And she did, and he stepped back. She did not think to stop and consider that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t real until he was gone, her back cold. She turned, and he was no longer there, leaving her alone with nothing but the trees, the plants, the silence of the Fade.  
  
She blinked, and she was awake.  
  
Beside her, Cullen slept.  
  
And between her breasts, the wolf jaw necklace lay, like some heavy reminder of her guilt and the tears that dampened her fingers when she touched her cheek.


End file.
